Prince Charming
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Late at night, Boris stumbles upon the shocking, the horrendous truth of the Abbey and how Yuuri suffers and his efforts to be Prince Charming. [YxB]


I'm sure you're all wondering where I got this idea from. Well, it was a while back from an icon that Shinigami Tenshi did for me of the Russians. Its teh best Jess!  
  
If you want to see the picture, you'll get the description below. Check out my website, it's there under my homepage. Take two seconds and look.  
  
Disclaimer: _-sighs-  
_  
**-Prince Charming-**  
  
It was quiet, too quiet for his liking. He walked and his footsteps clashed with the silent atmosphere. He was breaking the rules and punishment would be severe and grave but only, only if he got caught and he was too good for that.  
  
He had merely been wandering, not sleep walking because insomnia was depriving him of such leisure when his body ached and demanded he rest. The day had been long and torturous but his legs refused to let him just lie in bed and at the very least relax.  
  
The halls we're somber, bricks lay atop each other beginning to crumble under the weight of the malevolence that loomed overhead. Every door shut; concealing the true despicable acts of genetically enhanced, advanced researching that went untold to the world.  
  
Though, he ignored the consequences and continued on, letting his vision impeccable in the darkness guide him around till fatigue nestled itself in his system and let him fall victim to serene slumbering.  
  
It wasn't unusual to explore, many had done so, and few seldom named culprits we're caught. The security was tight but it was easy for someone to slip out unnoticed. If intruders dared venture inside the house of secrets they would be easily apprehended by guards but someone already lurking within had an effortless way to roam around undetected.  
  
The halls we're endless till breaching the scientific section of the underground lair after a few stairs it became the end of the road. No one, sane or not went that deep and would turn off and take the route back to their quarters but curiosity seemed to overwhelm him when a faint light was visible below.  
  
Glancing around, there wasn't anyone in sight or any sounds giving off a presence and he strode down the stairwell as quiet as a mouse till the source of the light was seen, a mere ajar door, very uncommon as it let the dim ray protrude.  
  
First instincts we're intrigued but reason figured it was nothing but the moonlight beaming off a form of glass inside the chamber but ignoring his logic he stepped in, wincing as an eerie creek from the rusty hinges squeaked its pitched sound.  
  
He was right; a circular window was in direct slant with the glorious crater in the sky and let shone in its light that bounced off what oddly enough was a tube if his vision served him correctly, starting from the ceiling and ending on a pedestal barely elevated off the ground.  
  
His silvery orbs we're surprised by the irregular figure located center in the room but as he continued a brief scan of the room, a set of matching containers stood either side of the central one.  
  
A careful step forward was stopped by the wires crisscrossing on the ground yet instead he moved his feet to step in an opening and ensued in thus manner till he crossed in last containment to the left, the direction he chose and heard a whimper that halted his body and hitched his breath.  
  
Fear dumbstruck him till he overcame it then turned his head to where the noise had sounded, which was situated beside him and from inside the oversized tube. No breath escaped his lips, only a word, and a name, one he would never forget sliced through the air.  
  
_**''Yuuri''**_  
  
There was something, rather someone captive, surrounded by circular glass and it was his captain, his friend being treated like an animal. There we're wires escaping the encasement, the same wires that he had previously avoided to satisfy his risen interest in the facility where he'd seen light.  
  
But what was in there was no light, nothing so horrendous would occur under the brightness, only in the darkest of blacks, in the obscene obscurity, in the inky depths of ebony would something so atrocious, so wrong ever take place.  
  
It took him time to register the awful sight and to fully comprehend the situation of which he felt disgusted and revolted. It was truly a pitiful scene of human exploitation and grotesque ways of doing do. Wires, large and small, incisions, wide or thin, insertion, deep or surface riddled the body he watched lay lifelessly upon the floor.  
  
_**''Yuuri''**_  
  
He spoke louder, with more conviction to be heard but to no avail. Still barely breathing on the floor remained his leader, the only dignity left of him veiling his waist with clothing. Bruised tainted his ivory skin, past scars revealed to the set of eyes watching, staring, feeling wholly helpless.  
  
The body, so much resembling a corpse stirred and the same haunting whimper escaped the parted bluing lips and the slender flame eyebrows burrowed as more distress leapt out from his throat. Something was wrong, maybe the pain too intense, the suffering over prolonged, something he could only watch and not aid.  
  
_''Yuuri…''_  
  
It was a hoarse yell that echoed through the walls that he screamed, silenced only by the fluttering of the faded, tear stricken marine orbs that had heard the desperate plea and opened themselves to see the disturbance.  
  
_''Boris…''_  
  
His hands we're pressed against the glass, concern lacing his facial expression and confusion running through his eyes. There was fear present, small dosage's rising to his exterior as he tried to find the words to speak, not harshly, not stupidly, but nothing came to mind, nothing but gazes locking without sentences.  
  
_''What's going on Yuuri? Why are you in there?''  
_  
Boris asked the obvious, not able to hold in his worrying thoughts that rampaged their way through his head and that needed to be voiced. There wasn't an immediate response; more stillness loitering that was agonizingly unhurried as the red-head drifted from reality to the surreal constantly.  
  
_''What did they do to you?!''_  
  
More persistency erupted form his mouth, a gentler demand, an appeal to understand, to know what he would never want to know actually happened beneath his home.  
  
_''Boris…please…just go.''_  
  
Yuuri struggled to speak, laboring his chest to breathe and force himself to utter words that left him weaker, barely able to keep his eyes from closing over, returning to his dark abyss of serenity.  
  
_''No! I'm not going anywhere…I'm not going to leave you like this.''_  
  
His hands, smudging the untouched glass clenched into fists, knuckles turning white as he squeezed down with all his might, restraining the urge to scream and vent his anger. It was so wrong; his treatment, his passive attitude; Yuuri had remained quiet when he should have spoken for himself.  
  
_''Go!''_  
  
He was trying, urging himself to stay calm but he snapped, he couldn't let this cruelty slide, he couldn't witness his captain any longer in his current state. None of this brutality should transpire for any purposes whatsoever. Simply put, it was immoral, erroneous and for reasons of dominance and absolute power, putting at risk the life of a guinea pig, the stepping stone for their success.  
  
_''I can't…I have to help you.''_  
  
It wasn't an offer, but a demand, said in a way that left no room for rejection as he began to search wildly around the casing and back at the controls over his shoulder, the main area grouped up with the jungle of wires, spliced and reconnected.  
  
_''You…can't.''_  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes turning back to the figure denying his proposal like if he we're insane, screws loose in the head, anything along those lines. He couldn't accept the reject; it wasn't to be thought of as pointless, he was truly trying to be of assistance when all other hopes we're fading.  
  
_''There has to be a way…''_  
  
With a swift motion of his hand, balled into a fist, the collision of glass and flesh met; only a splotch left behind, not even a tiny crack and the gushing rush of pain surging through his knuckles as red as the color blinding his eyes.  
  
_''There isn't.''_  
  
It only fuelled him to strike again, harder, faster, breaking the skin as he pulled back, biting down hard on his lip as not to screech. There was a dull throbbing as he shook the injured hand, barely glancing down to see the crimson trailing down his fingers, droplets landing on the floor.  
  
_''There is. I have to help you. There must be something.''_  
  
He was going to punch again, if only to worsen the swelling but stopped, eyes focused on Yuuri, pushing himself up gradually with the sides around him, careworn but determined, legs flinching as his pain writhed in the pain from every slit and insertion pulling down.  
  
_''Boris…''_  
  
_''Yuuri…''_  
  
When his aqua orbs wavered open, long lashes cluttered together from the tears past cried and looked at him, intensely, he froze, breath not exhaled, own eyes unblinking. The stare left him breathless, stuck in the moment as he leaned in as close as Yuuri, pressed up against the barrier for support.  
  
The long withheld breath finally passed his lips when the set of baby blues glanced at his hand and the blood lines spilling down his wrist as he pushed the palm of his hand aligned with the wounded one to match them together, size compared, his own smaller.  
  
It was an insignificant gesture that led to his eyes concentrating on the silver pair again, probing for an emotion that was never cease, thought to be inexistent. He found something, enough to make a feeble smile dance upon his dry lips.  
  
_''I'm never going to be the same again.''_  
  
He coughed raggedly, still pained but unmoving from his position even as his legs trembled to give out. It hurt, the agony tensing, muscles contracting but he stood and held strong.  
  
_''If you want to do something…''_  
  
A nod became his answer, silent but reassuring. It left their glances meeting, crossing paths again with a look of acceptance and one of a falling fate, glimmering his last thoughts with something worth recalling rather then the murky.  
  
_''Be my prince charming and kiss me…''_  
  
Boris had done nothing but blink, not fidget, nor look appalled. He was calmer, sympathizing almost, agreeing to the plea without a second though. It felt right, true to himself and Yuuri, fated to endure this twinge of macabre.  
  
_''Da.''_  
  
The lids of their eyes slowly swooped down over the glossy orbs as their faces ghostly grazed the clear wall amid them, stopping for the longest moment, an eternity capsulated into a brief moment to latch onto. It would be theirs to remember when the time was right, a tiny flicker of hope in the pitch black.  
  
Then the footsteps clanked in the hall and hinges cried out away the rusty sound, boots loud against the cement then a small laughter of malice, a hissing chuckle that only Satan himself could perform.

** -Ende-**  
  
I added to the end, so sue me.  
  
I need something more upbeat for now…just tell me what you think.


End file.
